Our Wedding, Our Surprise
by WilSon Holiday Stories
Summary: A WilSon wedding story by Joy! Show some love and review.


This isn't a special event, it's just a wedding story written by Joy, and I said I'd be glad to post it as part of WilSon Holiday Stories (their wedding should be considered a holiday, right?). Thanks to Tonya for uploading...I was having technical difficulties getting this into fanfiction, and Tonya saved me from seeing if my iPad could fly (out the window, that is). So show Joy some love, and have fun during this #WilSonWedding week! -Jen & Tonya

* * *

_A/N: Hello everyone, here is my next story. I hope you guys all enjoy it. It is a long one I just started writing and came up with more and more ideas. So this is how I saw the wedding happening. I have other people in this story and Gabi is not really in their lives. I hope you enjoy and please send me reviews and let me know what you think. Thanks and happy reading!_

* * *

**OUR WEDDING, OUR SURPRISE  
**by jmtadych

_April 4th, the day before the wedding_

Will is sitting on the couch. He cannot believe that tomorrow is the day he is going to marry Sonny! He is on cloud nine. It seems like forever, even though they have only been engaged for two months, it feels like it would never get here. He is just sitting, thinking on the couch when Sonny walks in the door.

He sees Will and goes over to him. "Hello," he says and gives him kiss and sits next to him. "Can you believe it? We are getting married tomorrow." He can tell Will is deep in thought so he moves closer. "Hey, what are you thinking about so seriously?"

"I just want everything to be perfect for tomorrow."

"It will be. Why? Are you worried?"

"Well," Will says, "I was just thinking we left our parents in charge of the reception."

Sonny says, "I know, and that was really nice of them to do and to pay for it."

"But they took over and we really didn't have a say in anything."

"Well, at least we convinced them to do it at ClubTBD. Besides they know us both so well they know what we like and I'm sure they'll make it special."

"Yeah and you know they are going to go way over board."

"Will, look at it this way, they are our parents, and they want us to have a great wedding and don't you think we deserve it?"

"Yes, we do. So, now what about you? How are you about leaving the Club for two weeks?"

"I am fine, why?"

Will says, "I know the Club is your pride and joy and you had doubts leaving T in charge."

Sonny starts to laugh. "I know. I have to admit at first when he came to help, it was nice, and then when he wanted to work here permanently, I was skeptical. But he has worked out great! He has been doing an awesome job, and I have no doubts he will do great running the place while we are on our honeymoon. And I cannot wait for two weeks with you alone. Now that sounds heavenly."

Will looks at him lovingly. "Yes, it does," and they both kiss. "Oh by the way I noticed an overnight bag sitting by the side of our bed. Are you going somewhere I don't know about?"

Sonny laughs. "Oh that? Yes, I am staying at my parent's house tonight."

"What did you say?"

"I am staying at my parent's house."

"I heard what you said, I just don't understand. Why aren't you staying in the apartment?"

"Will, it is tradition that you don't spend the night with the groom before the wedding."

Will starts laughing. "You are kidding right! I mean we _have_ been living together. I know you aren't serious." Will looks at Sonny and sees he is not kidding.

Sonny states, "No, I am not kidding...I really am serious. This is tradition and I am not changing my mind."

"So you want me to sleep in this apartment all by myself?"

"You can go spend the night somewhere else too."

"Where?"

Sonny says, "How about with your Mom? The mansion is big."

Will laughs. "NO WAY! That place creeps me out."

"Then what about with your Dad?" Sonny asks.

"No, he has been seeing a lot of Sheryl lately, plus his place is small."

"Then I guess you stay here at the apartment."

"I cannot believe you. Come on Sonny, just stay here," Will begs. He is pouting.

"Will no! I am not changing my mind. This is very important to me, and you can pout all you want but it is not going to work. I feel strongly about this tradition, and I want everything about our wedding to be perfect!"

Will knew he was not going to win this one. Sonny's mind was made up, so he knew he had to let it go.

A few hours later Sonny, Will and Arianna are all dressed and ready to go the rehearsal.

The practice at the church went well; everything was in place. They left to head to the Brady Pub for their dinner. Everyone is there, happy and talking. Things are going well.

At the end of the evening, people are starting to leave. Abigail is talking to Will and Sonny - she is in charge of getting Arianna dressed and ready for the wedding. She is going over some last minutes details.

"Okay, well good-bye and I'll see you both in the morning," and Abigail leaves.

Will and Sonny are standing there talking, and Will is giving Sonny a look.

"What?"

"Nothing. I guess you will be heading out soon too."

"Yeah, why?"

Will says, "Well, I was just wondering if I could change your mind and you'd come home with me?"

"Will, we have been over this already. This is very important to me, and I am not going to spend the night with you. I am staying with my parents. It is only for one night."

"I know, I know...I just thought I would try again. So, do I get to kiss you or is that not allowed either?"

"What?!"

"Well, maybe that is a traditional too. Maybe you are not allowed to kiss the groom before the wedding night."

Sonny starts to laugh at Will. "Oh, you find this funny?"

"No, but you are. Will, you know there's no tradition about kissing, so I can kiss you as much as I want."

"Good," Will replies. "I thought I might have to go without kissing you good-bye."

Sonny leans in and gives Will a kiss. "You are so cute."

T walks over. "Hey, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Sounds like Sonny is staying at his parents house tonight."

"Did you come over to rub in it?" Will asks their friend.

"No! I actually came over to invite you to stay over at my house."

"That is great idea!"

"I know! I mean when was the last time we spent time together? Plus, we haven't done this in a while."

Will hesitates. "I don't know."

"Why not? I am your best man, and isn't the best man supposed to be there for the groom and help him get ready? Who else is going to help you tie that tie and get you looking handsome for your man? That's my job as your best man!"

"Yeah, well I guess," Will says reluctantly.

"Come on, it will be like old times."

"But I don't have my tuxedo."

"When we leave here, we can swing by your place and pick it up," T reassures him.

Will replies, "Alright alright. That actually sounds good."

"That is great! Let me know when you are ready to go."

T leaves and Sonny says, "See? It's all working out great."

"Yeah, but you are going to pay for this, Kiriakis."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, big time...you just wait."

Sonny grins at his soon-to-be husband. "I cannot wait."

They kiss goodbye and keep on kissing and kissing. "I've got to go Will, it is getting late." But Will cannot seem to stop kissing Sonny. So, they just kiss for bit longer and then finally say their goodbyes and I love yous.

A few hours later Will is in bed but not sleeping. He decides to text Sonny.

_**Hey my love, are you asleep?**_

_**No, why?**_

_**I can'**__**t sleep**__**.**_

_**Oh, why not?**_

_**I miss you.**_

_**That is sweet. I miss you too.**_

_**I am finding it hard to sleep without you next to me.**_

_**It is only for one night, Will, and I promise you after tonight, you will never have to sleep alone again.**_

_**Good**__**. I am holding you to that.**_

_**It is getting late, and we should go to sleep.**_

_**I know, I know.**_

_**Besides**__**, I do not want you tired. I want you well-rested for our wedding night. I have big plans for us. I plan on keeping you up all night! ;-)**_

_**Wow! Big plans huh? I cannot wait. I am so looking forward to it. **_

_**Well**__**, then good night Will. S**__**weet dreams baby**__**.**_

_**Good night my love. I love you, Sonny.**_

_**I love you too. See you tomorrow.**_

* * *

_April 5th, the Wedding Day_

Will wakes up all excited and cannot believe the day is here. He goes to his phone and texts Sonny.

_**Hey good morning my love. Hope you are up. Do not want you late for our big day! Can't wait to marry you...I Love you.**_

Will set his phone down and he and T eat and start to get ready.

Sonny is up and just out of the shower when he see his phone has a message. He goes to it and reads Will's text. He replies back:

_**Will,**__** good morning. **__**Don't**__** worry**__**, I will not be late. I cannot wait to marry you. I will be waiting for you at the altar. See you soon. I love you!**_

Sonny is at the church all excited and ready. He has Chad standing next to him, and T is on the other side waiting for Will. They both look great, but Sonny especially looks handsome. They both decided to go with black tuxedos but each had chosen a different color shirt, tie, and cummerbund. Sonny went with a light purple shirt and a nice dark purple tie and cummerbund. Of course that is Will's favorite color.

The music starts and Abigail walks in looking beautiful with her hair up and carrying adorable Arianna, who also looks adorable. Johnny, Sydney, and Allie all follow looking so handsome and so cute. Then the doors open, and there is Will He chose a light blue shirt with a royal blue tie and cummerbund, which just happens to be Sonny's favorite color. Will looks gorgeous as well. He heads down the aisle with his mom to his man. They meet and hold hands and the wedding begins.

Marlena talks and gives her blessing. It is time for the vows and Will and Sonny each decided to write their own. They turn and look at each other and hold hands; Will goes first.

"Where do I begin? When I met you I didn't know who I was or what I wanted out of life. You were so kind and patient, you never pressured me, you waited. Then we got together and you told me you love me. I was amazed! I never thought anyone could love someone like me. Our life was great. Then I kept secret from you. I lied and that was so hard to do...I regret it each and every day of my life. When we broke up, my heart shattered. I thought I lost you forever...the only person I had ever loved. I thought you deserved better.

But somehow we found out way back together, and you forgave me. We could not deny the love we have for each other. Our love got stronger and stronger, and you continued to always be there for me no matter what. I tried so many times to tell you that you'd have a better life without me. You could of walked away so many times. I felt I never deserved your love. But you would never leave, and you showed me what true love is. You are always protecting us, loving us...your love is so amazing. I am the luckiest guy in the world to have the most wonderful guy in my life - in our life. I can't imagine my life without you. I love you more than you will ever know. I do not tell you enough, but I swear to you, I promise to tell you each and every day for the rest of my life just how much I Love you! Sonny, you are my best friend, my lover, my partner, my soul mate, my everything. I love you Sonny Kiriakis with all my heart and soul."

When Will gets done, tears are falling from Sonny eyes and from most of the guests too.

Now it is Sonny's turn for his vows.

"When I first met you, I knew we had a connection. I didn't know what that was, but I knew I wanted to get to know you better. We became friends, hanging out all the time. The more we hung out, the more I wanted to be with you. Then you were trying to figure your life out, I knew I had to make you figure it out by yourself and I wanted to give you all the time you needed. When you finally came out to me, I think I knew then I had real feelings for you. I was falling in love with my best friend. I knew I had to wait and hoped some day you would feel the same way about me. That day came and my heart skipped a beat knowing you had feelings for me too.

When we first kissed, my heart was racing; when we made love, it was amazing and I knew then I loved you. It was the happiest day of my life when you told me you loved me back. We were together after that all of the time. Our life was great. I remember when I asked you to move in with me and you were so excited. Then my life fell apart when I found out about your secret. I was hurt but no matter how hurt I was, I could not get you out of my mind. Then I remember the day Gabi went into premature labor, and all I knew was that I had to be there for you. That was the day we found our way back to each other. We knew our love was never gonna die - our love is forever.

You and I have been through so much. My life is never dull with you in it. You told me once I could find someone else and have a simpler life, but I don't want that. You are all I want. The day Arianna was born, wow, that was amazing, bringing her into this world and a moment I will never forget. You thought you were holding me back. But all the things I want are right here - you and Arianna. So Will, I am the lucky one. I have two of the most amazing people in my life. I would not want it any other way. MY life is complete, and I intend on spending the rest of my life loving you, making you happy, protecting you and taking care of you and Arianna forever. I will be there for the both of you forever. I love you more and more each and every day. Will, you make me happy, you make me smile...you changed my life. Will, you are my forever! You are my life! I will love you with every beat of my heart forever and ever, Will Horton!"

When Sonny gets done Will is crying too. In fact there is not a dry eye in the room.

They both exchange "I do's", they both exchange rings and then Marlena pronounces them husbands. They both kiss...and kiss..and kiss. Everyone is clapping and cheering.

They head on over the the reception at CLUB TBD. When they walk in they are flabbergasted, it is amazing! Their moms really outdid themselves, and the place looks great. All the tables have tablecloths and candles on them, and each table had picture of Will and Sonny.

There is tons of food - all their favorites. Music is being played by a band. The cake is chocolate, of course, Will's favorite, and then it's decorated in their favorite colors with ribbons and a statue of them on top. Will and Sonny are speechless, everything is so great. They dance for the first time as husbands. They even cut the cake and enjoy the tradition of shoveling cake in each other's mouths, making a mess.

Everyone is enjoying themselves and having a good time. Something is on Sonny's mind though, and he decides he has to talk to Will. He gets new husband's attention, and Will comes by him.

"Okay, now that I am part of your family, and since I feel really close to Sami, I am wondering if it would be alright I called her MOM?"

"Sure," Will agrees enthusiastically.

"I just wanted to make sure you are fine with it."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Sonny has to ask. "How do you think your Mom will respond?"

"Let's go ask her."

So they head over and ask her, and Sami is so delighted. She hugs Sonny, and they are all so happy.

In the distance Adrienne is sits watching the trio. Justin comes over with a drink. "You look like you are sad."

Adrienne replies, "No, I am just watching Sonny and seeing how close he is to Sami, he fits in to that family well."

"Yes."

"I think he loves her more than me."

Justin says bluntly, "can you blame him?"

"Oh, you are taking his side now."

Justin shakes his head. "No, but you have never been a supporter of them, and Sami always has. Even when they told you they were getting married, you wanted to stop it. I mean you have to understand where he is coming from."

"I know, but I am happy for them now and I know that Will is great for Sonny."

Justin says, "And as far as him loving you, he does, and you will always be his Mom and he will be your son no matter what."

"Well, he has an odd way of showing it sometimes."

"Well, his love for Will is strong, and he just wanted you to believe in him."

"I suppose, but I don't think I will ever get to be that close to Will like Sonny is with Sami."

"You never know, I mean Will is kind...just give him time. You know it is never too late to start."

"I'm not sure I know how to do that."

"For starters, Will is a part of our family now and when they get back from their honeymoon, maybe you can invite them over for dinner and start getting closer to Will. Let them come by for visits and bring Arianna."

Adrienne looks happy. "Yes, I could do that." She thinks it would be a good start.

Later on Will is ready to leave and wants to get his night with Sonny. "So, are you ready to leave? We can sneak out and nobody will know."

"You want to sneak out of your own wedding reception?"

"Yes, don't you think it's time to go?"

"Yes, I'm ready, but we can't just sneak out Will, we have to say good-bye to everyone."

"Why?" He is really wanting to get away with his new husband.

"Why?" Sonny says, "because it is the right thing to do, and we need to thank our parents for everything."

Will rolls his eyes. "Is it going to take long?"

Sonny laughs. "No, we give a short speech, thank everyone, say good-bye, and we leave."

"You know my Mom is going to say goodbye forever," Will whines.

"Will, I promise this will not take long, you'll see."

"Alright but I warned you."

Sonny grabs a kiss and Will's hand. They get to the bar and Sonny raises his voice. "I would like everyone's attention please." The room goes silent. "Alright, Will and I would like to thank you for coming tonight and sharing in our special day. You all mean so much to us, and we're glad you all could be here with us. We want to thank Chad, T and Abigail, for being a part of our wedding and also Johnny, Syndey and Allie, too. We'd like to thank Marlena for marrying us. We would especially like to thank our parents for throwing us this lovely reception. You really outdid yourselves, and we love you guys so very much." He turns to Will and asks him if there is anything else he would like to say.

"I agree with Sonny and thank you to our parents for doing an awesome job. Oh, and Sonny and I are going to head out, but that doesn't mean anyone has to leave. Please stay and drink and have fun. We will see you all in two weeks. Thanks again."

Fifteen minutes later Will says to Sonny, "I guess that wasn't so bad after all."

"See, I told you it wouldn't be that bad."

"Good! Now we can leave, so let's go." Will tries to grab Sonny's hand but Sonny isn't leaving. "Alright, now what? I thought we were leaving!"

"We are, but there is one more thing I need to do."

"What?"

Sonny answers, "I have to go talk to T and tell him something I forget to mention before."

"Come on."

"Will, I promise I will not be long...5-10 minutes tops, then we can leave for sure."

Will kisses him. "Go! I am counting on you to be gone ten minutes and no longer."

Sonny just laughs and leaves.

While Will is waiting for Sonny,, along comes Adrienne. "Hello."

"Hello. Sonny will be right back, he went to go talk to T."

"Actually I came to talk to you about something, Will."

Will looks worried. "Oh, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, now that you are family and all, I think you shouldn't be calling me Adrienne anymore. I think it would only be appropriate to call me MOM. I mean you are my son-in-law, and it would make sense and I would like it."

Will is shocked. He doesn't know what to say. She continues going on about it, but all Will can think about is how can he let her know he isn't at that point yet without hurting her feelings. Will knows they are not really close and this may be a way for her to try, but still, he is not sure of what to say. "Oh, that's nice Adrienne, but I will have to discuss this with Sonny."

Adrienne says, "Sure." She is not sure what Will is thinking. "I better go. Justin is waiting for me in the car. Have fun on your honeymoon, and when you get back, maybe you and my son can come over for dinner and bring Ari too. We would like that."

"Sure, we will let you know."

"Well, good-bye Will. Please say good-bye to Sonny. I love you both." And then she is gone.

Sonny is on way back to Will and sees his Mom talking to Will. "So, what was that all about? What did she say now?"

Will says, "She invited us over for dinner when we get back."

Sonny is surprised. "That was nice of her."

"Yeah, and she also asked me to call her MOM."

"What?"

"She said that I am family and it would be appropriate."

"And what did you say?"

Will answers honestly. "I told her I would have to discuss it with you." He looks at Sonny and can tell he is sad. "Sonny listen, I know this is probably what you would like me to do, but I am not sure if I can yet. I mean your mom and I do not have a close relationship, not to mention she hasn't really been on our side the whole time. I don't want to disappoint you, but I am not there yet. I know she is trying, and that is great," but before Will gets to finish, Sonny interrupts.

"Will stop. I am not upset at all. I understand where you're coming from, and I support you 100 percent. If you can't call her MOM, then don't. You may never be able to and that is fine, too."

"I know you would like me to, and you are calling my mom, MOM."

Sonny says, "Will, that is because I want to and you have to want the same thing. So, please don't worry about it. Hey, I thought you said you were ready to leave."

"I am."

"I am too, so let's get out of here and start our wedding night." Sonny kisses Will and off they go.

Will takes Sonny to the Horton Cabin. When they walk in Sonny is amazed. It looks beautiful. Will has soft music playing and candles lit everywhere. They walk into the bedroom and there are candles lit in there too and a bottle of champagne chilled on ice. There are even chocolates and strawberries in a bowl on the nightstand. The lights are dim.

Sonny says, "You thought of everything."

"I wanted this night to be special for you."

"Special for the both of us."

Will smiles and takes Sonny over to the bed where there are rose pedals all over. They slowly start kissing, wasting no time. They each start undressing each other and fall onto the bed where they are going to make love for the first time as husbands. They both know this night is going to be special and a night they will never forget.

* * *

_A few hours later_

Sonny and Will are in bed all nice and cuddled with each other and holding hands. Will decides it is time to give Sonny his wedding gift. He also has to talk to him about something before he gives him his present.

"I want to give you your wedding present."

Sonny says, "okay what is it? I can not wait to open it! I have something for you too."

"Well, before I give it to you, I have to tell you something. It has to do with your present."

"Alright, what is it?"

Will sits up still holding Sonny's hand. "First I want to say I love you."

"And I love you too, Will."

"I want you to let me talk and explain everything to you before you say anything, because I think you are going to understand after I get done."

"Okay, I am getting a little scared. What are you talking about?"

"Well, I need to talk to you about the Gabi situation."

"Oh no, come on, not now, not here. I don't want to talk about that now."

"Please listen Son, I told you that you have to let me explain and this has to do with your gift."

Sonny is not happy about this but figures he should respect his husband and let him talk. "Alright honey go on. I will be quiet for now."

"Thanks. Okay, now I know how you feel about Gabi, you hate her, you have no respect for her and you do not think highly of her after everything that she has done, especially how she let Nick manipulate her and try to take Ari away from us. I know you would like Gabi to be out of Arianna's life for good, have all her rights taken away and never see her again. I don't blame you one bit, and I am on your side. I feel the same way you do, but I just can not agree to the part of never letting her see Arianna again and taking her rights completely away. I know how it felt when Nick did it to me, and I thought I would never be a part of my daughter's life. Now I know you are going to say that she did lots of things to us, and that I did not deserve Nick taking my rights way and again you are correct, but I still can not do that. But trust me, I AM NOT GOING TO LET ANYONE TAKE ARIANNA GRACE AWAY FROM US! So see Sonny I was thinking that I want to try to get full custody of Arianna. Gabi can see her when she wants. She can come and visit her, see her for holidays and even when Arianna gets older, she can go visit her and stay a weekend or so."

Sonny is shocked he can not believe what he is hearing. Will continues on and tells Sonny he has stipulations that he want to put in a contract. "First, Gabi could never get back with Nick (although I think we are safe with that one cause I do not think after everything she will), but if she does, she knows she will never see Arianna again. I am not letting Nick be a part of my daughter's life. Second stipulation, if she tries to get full custody or tries anything whatsoever, she will lose Arianna for good." Sonny just looks at Will. "Sonny, I know the whole story. I know what she did to Melanie. I know it all. I know she knew about Melanie's kidnapping, how Uncle Jack died because of it. Chad beat up Nick, so the agreement was binding and no charges would be pressed. I also know that you knew about it too."

Sonny's face fell. "Will, I am so sorry."

"Look at me. I am not mad. I know because of the agreement, and you couldn't say anything. I get it all."

"Who told you?"

"Melanie," Will answers. "I am not sure of everything, but I guess Chad knew what Nick and Gabi was doing. I guess he might have been talking to EJ. Then he must of called Melanie and told her. One day I got phone call from Melanie, and she told me the whole story. She told me she would press charges against Gabi, and she would go to jail and lose Arianna for good. I told Melanie I would talk to her and was glad she is when I starting thinking. If I could let Melanie put Gabi in jail, I would win and Gabi would be never see Arianna again. But like I said, no matter how mad I am at Gabi, I can't do that, so I figured instead I could use it to my advantage. So, I went to talk to your Dad and asked him if he could draw up papers. I explained everything to him. I knew Gabi would sign them, and I would get full custody, but Gabi had no choice. She would either have to give me full custody or she would be put in jail and lose all rights to Arianna. Melanie would make her look like she was unfit mother. Ultimately, Gabi decided after that to leave town and start new and try to figure out her life and what she really wanted to do with it."

"Wow," Sonny is appalled. He is excited to know Arianna will always be in their life now. He is so proud of Will he leans over and gives him a great big kiss. Then Sonny realizes something, and he wants to know why Will never told him.

"Well, I know how you feel about Gabi, and we did get into a couple of small fights about her, so I did not want to upset you. It happened fast. Melanie called me, and I thought about it and wanted to make sure what I was thinking was really going to work. Besides you've been busy getting T ready to run the Club and putting long hours in. I wanted to spare you any more worry. I guess I wanted to solve this one myself. I wanted to make sure what I had planned would be right and even though this was hard for me, I did not want any influence from anyone. I wanted to show you that I understood where you were coming from. You are always there and helping me, and I wanted to show you how much I trust and love you. I am really sorry I did not tell you about it sooner."

"Hey, it is alright. Now you said you had my wedding gift."

"Oh yeah." He leans over and gets this envelope out of his bag. "Here it is."

Sonny looks confused. Will says, "open it." Sonny does, and he is shocked.

"OMG. There are adoption papers in here!" He turns to Will. "You want me to adopt Arianna?"

"Yes, I do Sonny. I do not want you to be her step-dad, I want you to be her legal dad. This way she will grow up knowing you and I are her parents. We will raise her together."

"Yes YES YES! I WOULD LOVE TO ADOPT ARIANNA GRACE!"

Will is ecstatic. "I was hoping you'd say that." They kiss. "So now that you are going to adopt her, I think it is only fair that she and I have your last name."

Sonny is again shocked. "I do still want to keep my last name too, so how does Willam Robert Horton-Kirkais and Arianna Grace Horton- Kirkais sound to you?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"You bet! Who am I to argue, that would be great."

Will asks Sonny to sign the papers to make it official, so he would legally be Arianna 's father. Sonny does and leans in and kisses Will. "I Love you."

"I Love you too."

"Wow, I guess we have something else to celebrate now."

"Before we celebrate, hand over my gift Mr. Kirkais."

"Shouldn't that be Mr. Horton-Kiriakis to you?" Sonny smiles. "Oh, and I don't your gift here."

Will is mad. "What do you mean you don't have it here?"

"Well, it is something I couldn't wrap or bring with me."

Will looks confused. Sonny starts laughing. "Alright, I will tell you what it is! So, you know Arianna's birthday is coming soon as she is going to be one. That means she is going to be walking and getting into things. She is going to keep getting bigger and we will all need more space. So, I think we need to get a bigger place."

"I agree...maybe a bigger apartment?"

"Well, I was actually thinking of a house. I want to buy us a house."

"What" Will shouts, "a house? Did you say house?"

"Yes, I mean we are going to need it and it would be great to have our own place."

Will looks at Sonny and says, "No. I can't let you do that."

"What do you mean?"

"Sonny I can not let you buy us house when I am not working, I am still in school, and have no way of helping. It wouldn't be fair."

"Will, stop please! How many times do I have to tell you that I don't care about the money or if you are working. Now that we are married my money is our money, and the club is doing really well. I have enough money to buy and still take care of the both of you. I want to do this, Will, I want a place to call own and make it our own. It is my wedding gift to you. I love you so much and can not think of anything better or a perfect way to spend the rest of our lives."

"Wow, just when I think you can't amaze me anymore. A HOUSE...I CAN NOT BELIEVE IT!"

"So, I take it then you like my wedding gift."

"Yes I do, but where do we start looking and what if it takes us a while to find one?"

"Well, you see I found one already that I like. Now don't get mad, but I had to put down a small deposit so the realtor would not show it to anyone else. Will, it is beautiful, and I think you are going to love it as much as I do. It is a three bedroom home with a big kitchen with a skylight. There are doors off the kitchen that lead to a nice patio outside where we can watch the sunrise and sunset. The yard is big - plenty of room for Arianna to run around. We can get her a swing set or sand box. The rest of the house is gorgeous, too. It has a nice sized living room where we can entertain and fireplace where I can cuddle up with you on the cold nights. We can make it our own and paint the place the colors that we like."

"It sounds great. Did you say three bedrooms?"

"Is that not enough?"

"No, no! That would be great, an extra room for maybe Arianna to play and put all her toys."

"Or a room for you so you can do all your writing and study in private."

"We could use it as an office, so you can do paperwork from home."

"We can make it whatever we want. It could even be a bedroom for when we have another kid."

"Did you say another kid?"

"Yes," Sonny replies, "don't you want to give Arianna a brother or sister?"

The look on his face is priceless. "Yeah, I guess I never thought about it and wasn't sure if you wanted another kid."

"Of course I would like another kid...someday. Will, I am not saying now. I mean down the road. A while from now."

"A long while."

They both laugh. Will just never thought Sonny would even think of having another kid. He can not help, but every day he loves this man more and more.

"So, when do I get to see this house? Do you think we can maybe stop by and see it tomorrow before we leave for our trip?"

Sonny says, "Sure, I think that can be arranged."

"Now we have lots to celebrate!"

"We do, so let's get started, what do you say?"

Will says, "oh yes definitely. I love you!"

"I love you too." And Will and Sonny spend the rest of the evening, celebrating, well, that is, making love.

* * *

_Next Morning_

Will and Sonny are in bed finishing eating their breakfast when Will asks, "Do you think we can leave soon and go check out that house?"

"Wow, you are really excited about this. Yes, sure we can leave soon. But I want to do something first."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"This," and Sonny leans over and kisses Will.

A couple of hours later they are leaving the Horton cabin on their way to see the house. Will walks into the house and cannot believe his eyes. It is GORGEOUS, JUST LIKE SONNY SAID! He walks around the whole house, touring every room. He is falling in love with it already. It is amazing.

He turns to Sonny, "You are right, I do love it just like you said. I want this house. Sonny can we get it?"

Sonny is excited but wants to make sure Will is fine. "Are you sure? I mean we don't have to."

"NO! Sonny I am sure...I love it. So, what do you say?"

"I say alright then! I will talk to the realtor. He kisses Will and heads towards the realtor. "Okay my husband likes the house, so if the offer still stands, we will take it."

"Alright, let me talk to the owner and let them know they have an offer. If the price is right for you, then the house will be yours!"

"Great," Sonny says, "do you see any problems with it?"

The realtor says, "I don't see anything and don't know why the house would't be yours. We may have to negotiate, but I think this house will be yours before you know it!"

"Alright, well we will be leaving today for our honeymoon, so please text me when you get an answer."

"I will do that as soon as I talk to him. Like I said, I don't see any problems, so I expect to be giving you good news later today or tomorrow."

Sonny and Will are delighted. They can not wait. They both say their good-byes to the realtor and walk out feeling good.

Will and Sonny need to make few errands before they leave. They stop at their apartment first to pick up their luggage. Sami, Ej, Adrienne, Justin, and Abigail are all going to take care of Arianna while Will and Sonny are gone. The family is going to work out all the details.

While they were there, Sonny got a text and it says, "CONGRATULATIONS THE HOUSE IS YOURS!"

Sonny told Will and they are so delighted, They both decide they will wait till they get back to tell their parents the good news. Will calls Sami to say good-bye to her. Sonny is going to call his parents, but Will says he needs to drop off the adoption papers to Justin, so he can get them filed. So they quickly go by, and Will goes in to give him the papers he needed to complete and then off they go.

Abigail is taking them to the airport, and she is supposed to bring Arianna, so they can say goodbye their daughter. Will and Sonny say their good-byes to Arianna knowing they are going to miss her. They waved goodbye to both girls as they head onto the plane. As long as they are heading off on a plane, they know that this is going to be a well-deserved vacation and honeymoon. Will and Sonny sit down and Will turns and gives Sonny a quick kiss. "I love you and thank you."

Sonny replies, "I love you too."

This honeymoon is going to be one they will never forget; it is going to be the best two weeks ever and it is going to be heavenly.

**THE END**


End file.
